Gane Over: Episode 23
Matthias has led the AFKMRWZ organization into a meeting room. There is a podium with a laptop on it. All members sit in alphabetical order in seats, but the new recruits sit in the front row. Matthias stands at the podium looking at all members there... ( Matthias points at the first person ) Person 1) A! ( Matthias points at the second person ) Person 2) A! ( Matthias points at the third person) Person 3) I! ( Matthias points at the fourth person ) Person 4) V! ( Matthias points at the fifth person ) Person 5) Z! ( Matthias points at the sixth person ) Person 6) Z. Matthias) *Continues to point at the sixth person* What’s your name?! Person 6) Zack. Matthias) Get out of here! =D Zack) <_< Matthias) Or my good old buddy will destroy you! Zack) Brat...*Gets up* Matthias) I know what you are, but what am I? ( Zack walks away ) Matthias) You? *Hand points at the other Z* Person 5) Zayn. Matthias) Welcome. *Points to V* What about you? V) VAU - My name’s actually Vance, I lied about my name being Vaugh. Matthias) Sounds great! Welcome to the club. *Points to I* You, get out...You’re a girl, plus you look like you’re too old for me. I) …*Slaps Matthias* Matthias) OW! *Eyes water, as his head turns back to I* You can stay...You pack a powerful slap, so you can stay… Welcome to this beautiful organization now, Beauty…*Points at A 2* Person 2) ANTHONY! Matthias) *Points at the first person of this row* And you, I met you earlier, but what’s your name? Person 1) Alexander... Alexander Adams, sir. Matthias) Okay, Alexander... Anthony, come up here. ( Alexander and Anthony both stand up and walk to the podium ) Matthias) Anthony, get on the other side! Anthony) Okay! *Walks to the right of the podium, while Alexander stands to the left* Matthias) I want you both to place a hand on the outlined hand on each side... Alexander, you get the left and Anthony, you have the right. ( Anthony places his hand down onto the outside and his online game record appears on Matthias screen ) Matthias) You’re pretty good... Alexander, place your hand down now! Alexander) *Backing away from the podium* ... Matthias) What’s the matter, Adam? Alexander) My name’s Alexander… Matthias) No, Adam, that isn’t how it rolls. Alexander) *Bites his lip* I guess you’re right…*Takes hat off* I don’t need this anymore then… ( The AFKMRWZ Organization members sitting, remain sitting, except for R and Y ) Matthias) Adam, just like before, you’ve betrayed me once again… Adamska) Like before? Matthias, that was you who betrayed our group...It was your fault… Matthias) MY FAULT?! *Points at Adamska* DESTROY HIM! Adamska) Well, I have to run, BYE! *Runs* R) *Quickly gets in Adamska’s way* WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! *Tries grabbing Adamska, but Adamska counters, sliding under him and tripping him* ( Adamska gets back up and feels tapping on his back ) Y) YES! ( Adamska elbows the person behind him, which is Y ) ( Y backs up ) ( The door to the room open ) ( Adamska runs out and sees W beside the door ) ( Adamska and W have a brief staredown ) Matthias) ...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! YOU ALL SUCK…NOW GET HIM! ( W closes the door ) Adamska) Thanks, Wolfgang, but I suggest you stop hanging out with these people…*Continues to take off* W) How do you know my name? ( Adamska runs into another hallway ) ( The door bursts open, with Matthias coming right out ) W) … Matthias) WHERE DID HE GO?! W) … *Points to the opposite direction that Adamska went* Matthias) Good, you relax! *Takes off and is followed by other members of the AFKMRWZ Organization* W) How does he know me... ( Z passes W ) W) … ( No one else comes by, so W follows the direction Adamska actually took ) ( E comes out of the room, looks both ways, and chooses to follow W ) Gane Over: Episode 23 was... Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts or confused? Comment below. '' ''Gane Over: Episode 24 Category:Gane Over Category:Matthias Category:A Category:V Category:Z Category:I Category:R Category:Y Category:Adamska Category:W Category:E